Komorebi
by Crystalina M
Summary: Hay personas que con su simple presencia irradian un brillo especial, el cual puede traspasar la más espesa oscuridad que produce la soledad, tan fácilmente como la luz del sol traspasa las hojas de los árboles. [Yamakari] [One shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones : **Esto es como una _precuela_ de **Confesiones** , el fic que escribí para _jacque-kari_ por el intercambio del aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8. Al principio formaba parte de aquél, pero decidí separarlo porque no tiene nada que ver con el tema central de la historia.

* * *

 **KOMOREBI**

 _Luz que traspasa las hojas de un árbol._

* * *

Estar solo no está mal. Cuando estás solo puedes encontrarte contigo mismo; puedes alcanzar los lugares más profundos de tu ser, aquellos donde nadie ha llegado jamás, ni siquiera tu propia madre. Aprendes cuáles son tus debilidades y cuáles tus fortalezas, conoces a cada uno de tus demonios por su nombre, y eso es bueno. Porque para darte a conocer a los demás, primero tienes que conocerte tú mismo.

No, definitivamente la soledad no es mala. En algunas ocasiones incluso puede llegar a ser una excelente consejera.

Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos sentido la necesidad de estar solos. Y está bien. Y nadie tiene derecho a juzgarnos por eso.

El problema llega cuando te acostumbras tanto a la soledad que sientes que estás cómodo con ella y acabas por encerrarte en ti mismo. Y ese encierro acaba asfixiándote.

Hasta que un día alguien llama a tu puerta. No sabes si le has invitado a pasar o si se ha tomado el atrevimiento de entrar sin avisar siquiera; pero cuando menos te das cuenta esa persona te habita por completo, y muy dentro de ti sabes —aunque no quieras aceptarlo— que tus días de absoluta soledad han llegado a su fin.

Así le sucedió a él. Aunque todo muy ocurrió rápido, aún recuerda el día en que comenzó a despedirse de su vieja amiga: la soledad.

Era una tarde de invierno, la luz del día comenzaba a debilitarse y él se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque de Odaiba, con su mochila al hombro y su vieja armónica en la mano. Hacía un frio que calaba hasta los huesos, pero prefería eso a estar encerrado en su departamento. Debido a la hora y al clima, el lugar era muy poco transitado en esos momentos. Las pocas personas que pasaban por allí apenas lo miraban; sólo algunas muchachitas lograban reconocerlo: «¿No es ese Yamato, el exvocalista de los _Teenage Wolves_?», susurraban a quien caminaba con ellas. «Sí, es él. Fue una lástima que se separaran; tenían un gran futuro». Y él esbozaba una sonrisa apática al escuchar esos comentarios. La gente no lograba comprender cómo había decidido encaminarse en una carrera universitaria en lugar de continuar disfrutando de la fama y el éxito asegurado que su carrera musical le ofrecía.

Elegir entre algo bueno y algo malo es fácil. Lo difícil es hacerlo entre dos cosas buenas. Pero nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que él había escogido la mejor.

Tanto él como el resto de los muchachos habían decidido no seguir con la banda al finalizar el instituto para que cada uno pudiera continuar con sus estudios.

Pertenecer a los _Teenage Wolves_ había sido una experiencia increíble; pero no era eso lo que quería para su vida. No quería estar rodeado de personas que corrieran tras él para atenderlo, ni fanáticas locas que lo hostigaran día y noche. Quería paz, quería silencio.

Quería estar solo.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso, había crecido así. Y así estaba bien para él.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía ese vacío? ¿Por qué no soportaba la idea de tener que regresar a su solitario departamento?

De repente se percató que una persona se detuvo frente a él. Tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo cual lo primero que vio fueron sus pies.

—¿Hikari?… —dijo extrañado cuando alzó la vista y la reconoció. Ella sólo le sonrió—. ¿Qué haces sola por estos lados?

—Salí a dar una vuelta y te vi —respondió—. ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía un momento?

Él no le contestó, simplemente se encogió de hombros, esperando que su gesto indiferente la hiciera desistir de quedarse, porque no tenía ánimos de estar con nadie, ni de hablar con nadie. Pero ella no se percató de eso, o simplemente decidió ignorarlo, y se sentó a su lado.

Y así lo observó en silencio por unos instantes: rostro serio, mirada triste, tan silencioso, tan solitario, tan…

«Yamato», susurró su corazón acongojado.

Le dolió tanto verlo así.

Continuó contemplándolo hasta detenerse en el objeto plateado con el que él jugueteaba entre sus manos. Sonrió al reconocerlo.

—Aún la conservas —dijo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Él no comprendió a qué se refería hasta que vio adónde se dirigía su mirada.

—Ajá —contestó con indiferencia.

—¿Sigues tocándola?

—A veces —dijo en un tono seco, inexpresivo.

Hikari se entristeció por su manera de responderle y desistió de hacer otra pregunta. A medida que pasaban los minutos, el silencio se sentía más incómodo. Demasiado incómodo. Yamato se puso tenso; ella lo notó por su rostro endurecido y por el puño que se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su armónica. Pensó que tal vez debía marcharse, pero descartó la idea enseguida. Él no lucía bien, estaba triste. Y ella no quería dejarlo solo.

—¿Vale la pena, Yamato? —se atrevió a preguntar. Él la observó extrañado—. La soledad… ¿vale la pena?

El muchacho rubio se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera…?

—No sé a qué te refieres —espetó al tiempo que volvía su vista al frente.

—¿Por qué prefieres estar solo, habiendo tanta gente que te quiere?

Yamato no entendía qué era lo que pretendía la hermanita de Taichi al hacerle esas preguntas. Preguntas que tan a menudo se las hacía él mismo sin encontrar respuestas que lo satisficieran por completo. Luego de meditarlo un instante, respondió:

—Nací para estar solo.

Esa contestación fue como una ráfaga de viento que congeló a Hikari. Tanto así que buscó calor abrazándose al bonito abrigo rojo que traía puesto, pero no consiguió nada: ese frío no lo había sentido en el cuerpo, sino mucho más profundo. ¿En el alma? ¿O en su corazón tal vez?

—Nadie nace para estar solo, eso es nocivo. Todos necesitamos a alguien con quien compartir la vida —comentó ella. Su tono de voz era bajito, apenas un susurro.

—Yo no. —Otra vez su tono áspero salió a flote.

—Te haces el duro. —De repente su voz se oyó con mayor firmeza, algo que sorprendió a Yamato e incluso a ella misma—. Pretendes aparentar que nada te afecta, pero solo es una fachada para que las personas no se acerquen a ti.

Él se exasperó. ¿Qué se creía esa niña? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué pretendía?

—Tú qué sabes. No me conoces —replicó al tiempo que encendía un cigarro. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación.

—Te equivocas… Puede que no hayamos compartido mucho, pero me considero una persona muy observadora y me esmero en intentar comprender a quienes me importan.

Al escucharla, el rubio volvió a mirarla, ya no exasperado, mas sí con asombro y también con interés en sus palabras, en especial las últimas. Hikari tenía la vista dirigida al suelo y él pudo notar, gracias a las luces de las farolas que comenzaban a encenderse, que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. ¿Por el frio quizá?

Ella al darse cuenta que ahora había captado su interés, prosiguió:

—Tienes miedo al apego. A la pérdida.

Yamato palideció ante esas palabras.

—No quieres tener la compañía de nadie por temor a que cuando estés a gusto con una persona, la vida la separe de ti.

El cigarro que él sostenía cayó al suelo.

—Como el divorcio de tus padres te alejó de tu madre y de tu hermano; y el trabajo de tu padre te alejó de él.

Los puños de él temblaron. ¡No quería seguir escuchando! ¿O sí?

—Por eso crees que es más fácil aferrarte a la soledad a tener que soportar una pérdida.

«¡Ya basta! ¡No sigas!», quiso gritarle.

Las palabras de Hikari fueron directas, sin ningún rodeo. Repletas de la verdad que él no quería aceptar.

Restregó su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró con pesadez.

A ella le dio mucha pena verlo en ese estado.

«Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo».

Eso era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento. Porque cuando se quiere a alguien, se está dispuestos a hacer hasta lo imposible para verlo feliz. Y Hikari quería a Yamato; lo quería con toda la intensidad de la que podría ser capaz una adolescente enamorada. Como ella.

Pero sabía que no podía hacer más por él. Al menos por esa noche, deseaba que las palabras que acababa de decirle tuvieran algún efecto en él, que lo hicieran reaccionar.

—Está oscureciendo, tu familia se preocupará. Ve a casa, Hikari.

Esta vez fue ella quien suspiró. Aunque no lo deseaba, él tenía razón, debía regresar a su casa.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? —se despidió mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

Él apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento y cuando percibió que ella comenzaba a alejarse, levantó la vista para observarla.

* * *

Hikari caminó hasta el cordón de la vereda del parque y se detuvo, esperando el momento oportuno para poder cruzar la calle. No quiso mirar hacia atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacía, el corazón se le encogería un poquito más de lo que ya estaba.

Se encontraba tan distraída que no se percató cuando el semáforo indicó que podía avanzar. Fue entonces que dos muchachos, que aparentaban tener su edad, se pararon a su lado.

—¿Sola, bonita? —dijo uno de ellos acercándose más a ella.

—¡Mira! Creo que hemos encontrado a _Caperucita_ —dijo el otro tocando su abrigo rojo. Su compañero lanzó una carcajada.

Hikari sintió miedo y retrocedió.

—No te alejes, _Caperucita_ …

—No es seguro para una chica como tú andar sola por las calles a esta hora.

—Podrías encontrarte con el lobo, _Caperucita_.

Rieron de forma socarrona mientras continuaron avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás y sintió que un brazo la rodeó por los hombros. Cerró los ojos, aterrada al pensar que la tenían acorralada.

—Camina, Hikari —escuchó decir con autoridad a quien la sostenía.

¡Gracias al cielo! Abrió los ojos y lo observó para asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba haciendo una jugarreta.

Y no. En verdad era él.

Yamato les lanzó una mirada desafiante a aquellos dos tipos y, atrayéndola más hacia él, comenzó a andar dejándolos atrás. Mientras se alejaban, los escucharon gritar groserías y burlas. Al rubio le costó bastante ignorarlos, hubiera preferido regresar y darles unos buenos golpes, pero no lo hizo. Por Hikari.

* * *

Caminaron por las heladas calles sin decir nada. Él no la soltó durante todo el trayecto, y ella sentía que flotaba sobre las nubes blancas de una cálida tarde de primavera.

Mientras caminaba al lado de Hikari, algo lo desconcertó. Una sensación que hace mucho no percibía: una reconfortante calidez que se instaló en su pecho lo envolvió casi por completo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía _acompañado._

No podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que ella le había dicho. Jamás una persona había descrito tan bien lo que él sentía y pensaba, ni siquiera él mismo. ¿Cómo lo sabía ella?

La miró de reojo, buscando algo que le permitiera comprender, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Hikari iba mirando al suelo, en una actitud de timidez que le pareció nueva en ella, o por lo menos así lo creyó en ese momento. De repente percibió que ella estaba tiritando.

—Tienes frio. —Se detuvo inesperadamente y se quitó la bufanda negra que llevaba puesta.

Hikari lo observó asombrada.

—No, no es nada —tartamudeó intentando detenerlo. No era exactamente el frío lo que la hacía tiritar. Era él. Eran los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca los que le provocaban ese temblor en su cuerpo y el alocado golpeteo de su corazón.

Él la ignoró y sin decir una sola palabra le colocó con suavidad la prenda alrededor del cuello.

—En verdad… No es necesario —musitó antes de darse por vencida.

—Démonos prisa, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa —dijo, inexpresivo. Volvió a posar su brazo sobre sus menudos hombros y la instó a seguir caminando.

Ella cubrió parte de su rostro con la bufanda y sonrió al percibir la colonia de Yamato que apenas se mezclaba con el olor a cigarro.

«Incluso los lobos feroces pueden tener un gran corazón», pensó al recordar las palabras de esos tipos del parque.

* * *

Él supo que habían llegado al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de los Yagami cuando ella se detuvo y se soltó de su abrazo.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían, a pesar de la baja temperatura.

—No es nada —respondió en un tono apático, sin demostrar una pizca de importancia a tal situación.

—Yamato… —tuvo la necesidad de decirle algo más antes de entrar—, tienes que aprender a amar sin apego. Así, si un día tienes que pasar por otra pérdida, el sufrimiento no será tan insoportable.

»Es muy difícil, pero nada es imposible.

Y otra vez él quedó sin palabras.

Hikari se acercó a su lado y, poniéndose de puntitas, lo besó en la mejilla. Luego corrió a toda prisa hacia su departamento.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Yamato parado allí sin lograr reaccionar? Ni él sabría decirlo con exactitud. Esa tarde la hermanita de Taichi había despertado en él algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido. Y aunque en ese momento no supo qué, estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

* * *

Los días siguientes, como si lo hubieran acordado, continuaron encontrándose en aquel banco. A veces él la invitaba a tomar algo, o simplemente _a caminar por ahí,_ según decía.

Yamato no hablaba mucho, pero le gustaba escuchar lo que ella tenía para decir. Hablaba de la vida, de los planes que tenía para cuando terminara el instituto, del amor, de sus aficiones, de Taichi, de Takeru, del resto de sus amigos, de él…

Sí, de él también hablaba. Y eso era algo que le fascinaba, pero a la vez le perturbaba. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Lo leía como a un libro abierto. En cambio ella era todo un misterio para él. Eso hacía que en ocasiones se sintiera intimidado por aquella muchachita de rostro afable y sonrisa encantadora.

Dicen que la verdad de las personas puede verse en sus ojos, pero él no podía ver la verdad de Hikari en los suyos. Porque cada vez que intentaba mirar a esos orbes de tonalidad carmesí, lo cegaban sus pupilas, que parecían centellear. Es que toda ella tenía un brillo especial. Y tuvo que conformarse con escucharla, porque cada palabra que pronunciaba también revelaba algo de ella.

—Bueno… —dijo ella una de esas tardes en que él decidía acompañarla de regreso a su casa. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde esa vez en que se encontraron en el parque por casualidad—. Nos vemos.

Él en ese momento, cuando la vio darle la espalda para dirigirse a su departamento, comprendió que no quería alejarse de ella así nada más esa tarde. Pues para ese entonces ya había aceptado —a duras penas— que le gustaba Hikari. Y le gustaba mucho. Le agradaba oír su voz dulce y serena, esa aparente fragilidad suya que le provocaba una tremenda necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarla.

Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él y no sabía cómo manejarlas. Nunca se había involucrado tan seriamente en una relación sentimental con una chica, siempre lo evitaba. Sus « _noviazgos»_ , si es que podían llamarse así, habían sido lo más superficiales y fríos posibles.

Hasta que se encontró con ella. ¿Cómo permitió que sucediera? ¿En qué momento bajó la guardia? No lograba entender cómo, pero era consciente de que Hikari había traspasado sus impenetrables barreras y alcanzando lo más profundo de su ser, tan fácilmente como la luz del sol traspasa las hojas de los árboles, produciendo una atmósfera agradable, casi mágica, para quien presencia ese simple pero hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza. Similar al sentir que le provocaba ella cuando estaba con él.

 _Komorebi._

—Hikari… —la llamó cuando ella se disponía a subir las escaleras.

—¿Si? —Volteó hacia él y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Él titubeó. ¿Cómo decirle que se había enamorado de ella?

Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y su corazón de valor. Se acercó a paso lento pero firme hasta donde se encontraba aquella muchachita que se había adueñado de sus sueños en los últimos meses, y se detuvo justo en frente. Él era mucho más alto, ella apenas alcanzaba sus hombros.

Por primera vez la miró realmente a los ojos.

¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse? ¿Arriesgarse a estar con ella siendo consciente de que un día todo podría acabarse? ¿Estaría dispuesto a sufrir otra pérdida llegado el momento?

Ella se sonrojó al verse atrapada por esos zafiros que la observaban fijamente. Y al verla, él lo supo: sí, definitivamente valía la pena. Ella lo valía.

El beso la tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de que él fue muy delicado al iniciarlo. La sintió tensa ante el primer contacto de sus labios, pero a pesar de eso pudo notar que ella no lo rechazaba, sino que se dejó llevar. Él estrechó su cintura con infinita suavidad, como si ella fuese lo más frágil que existía en el mundo y cualquier movimiento de su parte la pudiese romper. La besó muy lento, disfrutando de la suavidad de los tiernos labios de Hikari.

A ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió pensar en sus hermanos, ni en sus amigos, sólo ellos existían en el mundo, nadie más. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse de todo lo demás.

Al acabar, no supieron qué decir. Se observaron, se sonrieron… Y entonces ya no hizo falta que hablaran. En ese silencio, con los transeúntes que apenas les dirigían una mirada curiosa como testigos, fueron sus ojos, los de ambos, los que hablaron, los que se amaron.

Adiós, soledad.

Allí ya no había lugar para ese sentir. La compañía de Hikari era lo único que anhelaba Yamato.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«La soledad se hace carne en mí_

 _Y la noche parece un desierto,_

 _Pero llegas tú_

 _Con tu inmensa luz_

 _Y te declaras dueña de mis sueños»_

 _Abel Pintos, La llave._

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito Jacque. No es la gran cosa, pero no quería que el fic se quedara guardado en mi computadora sin ver la luz xD. Además ya te lo había prometido n_n_

 _La idea surgió cuando veía el video de la canción La llave, de Abel Pintos (lo amo «3). Mientras lo miraba a él y al paisaje tan bonito que hace de escenario *presume descaradamente su provincia* grité: ¡YAMAKARI! Y no lo pensé dos veces: agarré mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir. Ahora cada vez que escucho la canción se me vienen a la cabeza Yamato y Hikari jaja._

 _¡Disfruté tanto escribiendo esto! Estoy comenzando a tomarle el gustito al Yamakari (no le digan a SkuAg que dije eso, jaja). Creo que me estoy volviendo una multishipper :P Pero mi OTP seguirá siendo el Sorato._

 _¿Por qué **Komorebi**? Es mi palabra japonesa favorita. Encierra mucho significado. Una vez leí por ahí: «el amor es como esa luz que traspasa las hojas de los árboles, que al alcanzarnos llega a nuestra vida como un don gratuito e inmerecido». Y me enamoré. _

_Además Hikari tiene el emblema de la luz... Sí, ya sé: caí en un cliché. ¡Pero no me importa! Jaja._

 _¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron!_ _En especial a **jacque** :3_

* * *

 _ **Crystalina**_


End file.
